


This is the Most Domestic We Will Ever Get

by orphan_account



Series: I Can Promise You Forever [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Human Castiel, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain, Shopping, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shopping with Cas, and the conversations they have whilst buying things.</p><p>This can stand alone, but it's best to start at the beginning of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is the Most Domestic We Will Ever Get

**Author's Note:**

> TUMBLR: samgabe-deancas.tumblr.com

Dean held Cas's hand as they wandered down the isles, not looking for anything in particular but choosing things they thought they needed. 

"Dean?"

"Yeah, angel?" Dean answers, eyes sweeping over the shelves.

"Are we ever going to settle down completely?"

"Whattaya mean, stop hunting?"

"Mhm."

Dean pauses, biting his lip as his eyes flicker from the cherry Pepsi to the original. He picks up a two-liter of the cherry and sets it in the cart. "Cas, I'm sorry, but I think this is the most domestic we're ever gonna get."

The former angel nods, "It's alright. I'm okay with that." 

Dean grins, squeezing his lover's hand. "Good."

They spend some time in silence, just selecting things they deem necessary; pie, beer, whiskey, cat food, catnip (Cas insisted, as he found Burr's reaction to it amusing,) and lettuce for Sammy's salad. As they made their way to a self-checkout stand, Cas spoke, "Why do you like hunting so much?"

Dean sighs. "It's less of the actual hunting, and more of the saving people. Knowing things are out there /killing/ people, it drives me nuts."

Cas nods, and they purchace their items, silence not breaking until they reached the parking lot. It was pouring rain. "You know, Dean, there's something I've wanted to do for a while." "And what's that?" Cas pulls Dean to him, kissing him firmly. He runs his fingers through Dean's hair as the hunter places his hands at Cas's waist. When the former angel finally pulls away, he rests his forehead against Dean's. "People do that in movies a lot." "What? Kissing in the rain?" "Mhm.." Dean chuckles, "You wanted to have a movie moment, huh?" Cas looks up at him, smiling, and pulls him along toward the impala. "Every moment's a movie moment with you."


End file.
